Worth It
by tpan
Summary: A story where Pan cannot justify her feelings for Trunks, but he can. She leaves for four years in hopes that those feelings will die away, but did it really work? And can Trunks win over a stubborn Pan?
1. Emotionally Stumped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I have been reading T/P fanfics for so long and I just recently made a fanfiction account. So I thought it was about time I actually write a T/P story. Please let me know if you guys like it or hate it, or if you have any suggestions!**

* * *

She looked out her window and breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow was the big day. She was all packed and ready to leave Japan the following morning. She was going to miss this familiar feeling of home, but she knew this was necessary for herself.

Pan was eighteen and she had chosen to go to America for university. Boy, had she heard an earful when she broke the news to her parents. They were thoroughly surprised. Being an only child, Gohan and Videl were quite protective of Pan. They never expected that she had any plans to leave.

"You're joking, right?" Gohan said nervously when Pan told him.

"No Dad, why would I be? I really want this and I know getting my business degree overseas will benefit me in the long run. Mom, you understand, right?" Pan said while biting her lip. Although this was partially the truth, Pan had other reasons for wanting to leave. Gohan looked at Videl irritably awaiting her answer.

Videl knew her daughter very well and knew something else was bothering her. She knew space was what Pan needed. "Well Pan, I understand, but I don't want you to leave." Gohan smiled victoriously and Pan grew dejected. "… but if this is what you want, then it's alright with me."

Although Gohan was arguably one of the strongest men in the world, he never stood a chance against Videl, so Pan got her wish.

Of course if Pan was going to America, it was a given that Bra would go as well. The two were so different, but their opposite nature must have been what attracted them. Even though Pan was not the tomboy she was at fourteen, she still had her limits to what she thought was "girly stuff." Bra loved shopping, while Pan loved training. Despite Bra being half-saiyan and Pan being a quarter, Pan let her saiyan side show much more than Bra.

The phone rang bringing Pan out of her thoughts. She picked up already knowing who it was, "Bra, we just saw each other a couple of hours ago, don't tell me you missed my voice?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just obsessed with you, Panny," Bra replied sarcastically. "And where have your manners gone? I don't even get a hello! Well, it's too late to fix you," she laughed.

"Oh my gosh Bra, just get on with it," Pan said exasperatingly. She loved Bra, but she could be a pain in the ass at times.

"Okay Panny, since you begged," she laughed playfully. "Anyway, I called to let you know that you left some of your training gi over at my house last time you trained with my dad. I didn't know if you wanted to bring it to America."

"Oh right! Thanks Bra, I want to pack it in my suitcase so I'll be over in five minutes to get it," Pan said and then after saying goodbye, hung up.

Pan was just wearing a simple t-shirt with blue denim shorts. Since the Briefs' house was like a second home to her, she decided to just leave the home clothes she was wearing and ran downstairs.

While putting on her shoes she yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Bra's to pick up my training stuff, I'll be back soon!" Gohan and Videl knew that when Pan went over to Bra's, she would never "be back soon." They stopped bothering waiting up for her a couple years ago. Pan was the strongest woman in the world and she could defend herself just fine. If anything were to happen, they would feel her ki rise.

As she left her small house in Mount Paoz and took to the skies, she thought about how much her parents and even grandparents overreacted about her leaving to America. They were saiyans for Kami's sake! They could fly from Japan to America in less time then an airplane would take. They could visit whenever, yet they were making it seem as though Pan was leaving them forever. And besides, Bra was going to be with her. The whole situation was blown way out of proportion.

As she neared Capsule Corporation, her stomach began to fold into a knot. _I'll just avoid him. Tomorrow will be the last time I will have to see him for four years so I should just stop worrying_.

She landed on Bra's balcony and walked in. She saw Bra siting on the floor arranging her suitcase and saw it as the perfect opportunity to scare her. She slowly creeped up behind her and jumped on her, covering her mouth.

In her best man voice, Pan quietly said, "Give me what I want, little girl."

Bra screamed bloody murder and yelled, "Daddy!" Her attacker began tickling her and finally turned Bra around.

Pan started laughing and said, "Jeez Bra, you're such a baby. You didn't have to call Vegeta!"

Bra blew back her blue bangs and gave Pan an annoyed look saying, "What the hell, Pan! That's so not funny, you know I'm gullible!" Pan just continued laughing on the ground, tears coming to her eyes.

Meanwhile, Bulma and a very irritable Vegeta came into Bra's room. Vegeta was fuming, "What the hell is going on in here?" After taking in the scene he walked away mumbling, "I don't know why I don't realize it's just Pan. I need to stop falling for these things." Even though Vegeta seemed to be irritated by all of the girls shenanigans, he loved them both. He even had a soft spot for Pan because she trained under him.

Bulma just looked at the situation before her and said, "Oh my, I'm going to miss having you two around! It's gonna be hard without you girls."

"Come on, Bulma. We're not too far away! If you miss us, just ask Vegeta to fly you over to America. But, we'll miss you too," Pan said. Bulma was like a second mother to Pan and she was definitely going to miss her. Bulma smiled and left.

After Pan had stopped laughing at Bra's reaction, she heard someone outside Bra's door. _Of course, it has to be the one person I don't want to talk to right now. _

"Hey Pan, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" a certain lavender-haired man said, as he came into view in the doorway.

"What is it, Trunks? I'm kind of busy if you haven't noticed," Pan said. She just wanted to avoid talking to him.

"Please Pan, it's only gonna be a few minutes out of your day," he said quietly.

Pan knew Trunks could be pretty persistent, so she sighed and nodded, following him to his room. Turning back, she said, "I'll be back soon, Bra. Then I'll get my stuff."

When it came to Trunks, Pan was emotionally stumped. The man was fourteen years older than her and her uncle's best friend, yet she always got this strange feeling in her stomach when he was near her. When Pan was fourteen, they spent a year together in space looking for the black star dragon balls with her grandpa Goku. Being a kid, Pan had a small crush on Trunks, who was twenty-eight at the time. But who wouldn't have a crush on Trunks Briefs? He was good-looking, smart, and rich, not that being rich mattered to Pan. In that year, they grew quite close, but only as close as an adult could get to a young teenager. Pan was just a child to Trunks, an extra burden to look after. It was bad enough Goku was a kid at the time! Even though Pan knew she was just seen as a child to Trunks, she still cherished their relationship.

When they got back, everything returned to normal as it should have. Trunks resumed his duty as president of Capsule Corporation and Pan returned to school. For obvious reasons, they grew apart and only saw each other at parties Bulma threw in an attempt to keep family and friends close. Over the years, because of the lack of seeing each other, Pan and Trunks' relationship grew somewhat awkward. She was becoming a young woman and growing in maturity, something Trunks wasn't used to. It was upsetting to see how a strong relationship could just fade, disappearing altogether.

When Pan did see Trunks, like when she would have sleepovers with Bra, the two would just awkwardly pass by each other and customarily greet each other. As a growing woman, Pan would start to have butterflies when she saw Trunks, something she did not want to feel. Trunks was so much older than her and she did not want to be stuck on him.

That was half the reason she chose to go away for university. Pan knew that if she stayed in Japan, the feeling would just become stronger. _And if my feelings become stronger, I would fall in love with him. There would be no way he would return my feelings. I'm just a kid to him._

Pan didn't want to feel anything romantic for Trunks. It was just wrong in her mind. The man was best friends with her Uncle Goten and was a year older than him. If she told her parents, they would flip out, especially Gohan. Staying in Japan would prevent her from getting over him, so she knew she had to go somewhere where she could grow not only mentally, but emotionally as well. She needed to experience the world for herself and maybe try dating other people.

As they got to Trunks' room, he closed the door behind him. The two just stared at each other. Pan's heart was playing tricks on her as she looked into his blue eyes. She didn't know what to say or do.

Trunks broke the silence saying, "So why exactly have you decided to go to America?" His face was serious and his voice seemed to hold a hint of anger.

"I don't see why that's any of your business, Trunks. But if you must know, I'm leaving so that I get the degree needed to build a successful future for myself. So that I can support my family when I get back. Besides, my dad has been saving for my education, so why not learn from the best?" Pan said trying to hide her annoyance.

"Oh cut the crap, Pan. You know that you can have a successful future if you stay here in Japan. My mother and even I would give you a great job here at Capsule Corp."

Pan balled her hands into fists and said, "Did you ever think that I'm doing this for myself? I want to earn the job I get. I don't want it just handed to me just because I'm a friend of the Briefs."

Trunks sighed and said, "Okay fine, I'll give you that. But that's the not the only reason. I know you Pan."

Pan clenched her jaw and said, "You don't know me at all. How can you say that after we've barely even talked in the past four years. You knew me when I was fourteen, but that's changed now. You don't know me now at all." She hated that contrary to what she said, Trunks did know her after all the years. "And besides, why have you started talking to me all of a sudden like nothing's changed?"

Trunks ran his hand through his hair and said, "Because Panny, I do care for you. I care for you more than I should. I don't want you to leave tomorrow, Pan. You don't have to and I don't know why you feel you must." He looked at her sadly.

"So you care for me, Trunks? You care for me? Okay, if you say you care for me so much, then just leave me alone. I'm going tomorrow because it is best for me. I'm grown up now, I can take care of myself. I don't care what you say, I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Pan said stubbornly.

Trunks was speechless. He looked at her. She had grown up beautifully, so carefree yet headstrong. She was so much younger than him, but he still cared for her more than he should have, like he said. More than a friend should care. Somehow he always felt overprotective of Pan, but he always passed it off as brotherly affection. He now realized there wasn't anything brotherly about it. At this moment, he realized that her leaving had a stronger effect on him than he wanted.

As he stood there, she turned around and headed for his door. He looked at her long hair, the curve of her body, and her long toned legs. Without thinking, he moved towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body to his.

Pan looked shocked. Her chest was up against his and their faces were an inch apart. Trunks wasn't thinking at all, he was just moving on instinct. This was why none of them were prepared for what was about to happen.

Trunks took one look at Pan's lips and captured them. He began kissing her and suddenly, she kissed back. She moved so that her hands were around his neck and his hands were around her waist. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and she agreed.

For so long, Pan had tried to prevent herself from feeling anything for Trunks. But as soon as their lips met, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind was telling her no, but her body was screaming yes. _How could something so wrong feel so right?_

They kissed passionately until they had to break apart for air. They both looked at each other in surprise. Finally, Trunks broke the silence saying, "Don't go."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did I do? Please review so I know what worked and what didn't! Also, I don't really have clear outline of how this story is going to go, but I do have a general idea. That being said, please PM me with ideas that you might want to share or would like to see. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**13Pussycat: **Thanks!

**trunkspanlover89: **Thanks a lot! Your review meant a lot to me. I honestly wasn't feeling very motivated to write another chapter, mainly because I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story. But after reading your review, I didn't want to be an author who didn't update so I brought myself to write another chapter. I want to update as frequently as possible before school starts again, because who knows when I can update then. Hopefully you like this chapter :)

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you like it so far. Thanks again for reading. **

* * *

"W-what?" Pan stuttered.

So much had happened in the past minute, Pan didn't know how to react to the situation. She was utterly shocked. On the other hand, Trunks' face suddenly became serious. He stared at Pan with hard eyes.

"Trunks, what did you just say?" Pan managed to get out. She then realized that she was still in his arms and moved her hands from around his neck. She tried to move out of his grasp but he held her in place.

Trunks face remained serious and after a few deep breaths he said, "You heard me, Pan. Don't go. Please, just stay in Japan. I need you."

Hearing this Pan finally snapped, "What the hell, Trunks? Where the fuck is all this coming from?" This was just too much for her. It didn't make sense. They had barely talked in the past four years and suddenly he was professing that he needed her? How was any of this actually happening?

"What do you mean? This was a long time coming, I just didn't realize it till now," Trunks said heatedly. Pan continued to struggle in his arms until he finally let go.

Pan straightened her clothes and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to feel this way about him. I'm just going to have to lie. _Pan opened her eyes and her face grew serious. "What do you mean a long time coming? We barely even talk anymore! And besides, I don't feel that way about you. I hope you realize that. There is no way in hell I'm staying here in Japan."

Trunks laughed sarcastically and said, "You're a terrible liar, Pan. You can't deny that you feel something for me. If you say that you don't feel the same way I do, then why did you kiss me back? Why did you wrap your arms around me? Why didn't you push me away? Don't even bother trying to lie, I know you felt that kiss. You felt the passion as much as I did." He smiled triumphantly.

Pan hated how he was so sure of himself. She hated that he always had to be right. How did he know her so well even after all the years? She clenched her jaw and finally replied angrily, "Fine, Trunks. Fine. So let's just say I do feel something for you. It doesn't mean I'm going to stay. I don't want to feel anything for you. You're fourteen years older than me!"

"You don't want to feel anything for me because of the age gap? Fourteen years is nothing Pan, it's just a number! None of that matters if you care for the person." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Pan angrily replied, "Fourteen years is not nothing, Trunks. It's a big deal and it would just cause a huge problem. My parents would flip out! I know you want me to change my mind, but I'm not going to."

Trunks started to grow tired of Pan's stubbornness and walked closer to her. He took her hands in his and quietly said, "I'm tired of arguing with you. I'm only going to ask you one more time. Please stay."

Pan sighed, but her eyes remained hard. "Listen to me, Trunks. I'm only going to tell you one more time. I'm not staying in Japan so get over it. Don't bother trying to convince me. I want a fresh start. I want to try dating other people, people my age. The only way I can do that is if I'm far away from you."

She pulled her hands out of his hands. She knew she had hurt him and as much as she did not want to admit it, it hurt her that she hurt him. Just as she was turning around to head for the door, she caught a glimpse of his face. He tried to keep his face serious, but his eyes gave away the sadness he felt.

As she walked toward the door, she felt his eyes on her. _I'm such a bitch. But it's better this way. He wouldn't have let me go if I didn't say those hurtful things. He needs to find someone his age and I need to find someone my age. This way, both of us can move on with our lives. Well, I might as well finish the job thoroughly. _Just before she left, Pan turned around and said, "By the way, please don't bother visiting me in America. If you're going to visit Bra, make sure I'm not around. I'd rather not have this conversation again. Thanks."

_I'm sorry, Trunks. But this is really for the best. I promise. _Pan left the room knowing that if she looked back she would see the sadness in his eyes that only she could cause.

As Pan walked through the hallways of Capsule Corporation and made her way back to Bra's room, she used all she had within her to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. But she was not perfect and a single tear fell to the ground.

Reaching just outside Bra's room, Pan took a couple deep breaths to steady herself and then walked in.

Bra looked up and gasped saying, "Oh my gosh, Pan, are you okay? What happened?" Bra knew Pan like the back of her hand. Although Pan tried her best to hide her emotions, Bra could always see through Pan's cool exterior. There was no hiding from her best friend.

Pan didn't want to live through the story again so she looked down and quietly said, "I'll just tell you tomorrow on the plane, Bra. I just really wanna go home and go to sleep. Could you pass my training gi please?"

"Yeah don't worry, Pan. Just have a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow." The worry in Bra's voice was evident as she handed Pan her belongings.

"Yeah, sleep well too, Bra. And oh yeah, sorry for scaring you before," Pan said quietly.

Bra knew something was really amiss because Pan never apologized for her pranks! She was always in a bright and peppy mood. Bra walked up to Pan and gave her a hug before watching her take to the skies.

Pan flew home as quickly as possible, entering through her bedroom window. She climbed onto her bed and hid below the covers, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Pan woke up to the annoying ringing of her alarm. Finally, her day had come. She was finally moving away, something she had been long awaiting. She was too excited to ponder on the previous night's events.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she went downstairs and was greeted not only by her parents, but her grandparents as well.

"Oh my! My baby is leaving me today!" Videl gushed as Pan entered the kitchen.

"Mom, you can get Dad to fly you to America whenever you want. Don't worry about me!" Pan said while rolling her eyes.

Before Pan could sit down, Chichi and Goku tackled Pan in a hug. Chichi said, "Oh Pan! I can't believe our granddaughter is going away. You've grown up so fast! Make sure you eat the breakfast we made up for you, you'll need all the energy you can get because I hear airplane food is disgusting!" Chichi always had her family members best interests at heart.

"Yeah Grandma, don't worry," Pan said. Boy, had she been saying "don't worry" a lot lately.

"Wow Pan, you're all grown up now!" Goku said playfully. He always had a way of lightening things up.

Pan grinned at her grandfather and then finally looked at her father who was standing at the edge of the kitchen with his arms crossed. "Wow Dad, you look kind of like Vegeta standing there in the corner by yourself," she joked.

He just looked down at his feet and clenched his jaw. While Gohan pretended to be indifferent, Pan knew her Dad was really sad that she was going away.

She walked up to him and hugged him, saying, "Aw Dad, don't make me feel bad for going. This is good for me. I want to experience the world for myself. I'll become more mature by going away. But, I am going to miss you so much."

Gohan uncrossed his arms and looked at her. He smiled and said, "Yes, I know. It's just that it's going to be different without you around. I know I can just fly over whenever I want to see you, but it's just not the same not seeing my Panny everyday."

Pan just smiled and hugged her father tighter. She then quickly turned around and said, "Oh I have to eat and get ready! We need to get to get to Bra's in time."

She scarfed down her breakfast and ran upstairs. The Sons were going to meet at Capsule Corporation and both families were going to go to the airport together.

Pan quickly got dressed and double-checked that she had everything needed for her trip. As Pan made her way downstairs, she saw her whole family ready to go.

"Please tell me Uncle Goten is ready with the car. I swear he's going to be the reason we're late," Pan complained.

"Yes, Pan. Don't worry, for once he's actually on time. He's just waiting outside," Gohan replied. "You guys can head on outside. Pan, tell Goten to help me with the bags."

Pan ran outside and saw her uncle leaning outside the car. She loved her uncle. He was so fun and playful. She thought of him as an older brother and could really rely on him.

"Hey Uncle Goten!" Pan said happily. She ran up and hugged him.

"Pan, stop calling me uncle! We're basically the same age," Goten whined.

"Yeah, minus thirteen years," Pan mumbled. "Anyway, Dad said to go help him with the bags."

"Ugh, fine," Goten complained.

After Pan took one look at the car she yelled, "What the hell, Uncle Goten! This car only fits four people! Did you forget how many people are in our family?"

"Haha, very funny, Pan," Goten said sarcastically. "No I didn't, Dad already agreed to fly Mom to the airport."

After loading the bags, Pan, Goten, Videl, and Gohan got in the car and drove to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Upon arriving at Capsule Corporation, the Briefs were all ready and packed, with the exception of Trunks.

"Hey everyone!" Bulma greeted. "So since we have one car and one van, I suggest that the kids go in the car and the rest of us will go in the van."

Everyone greeted each other and already started saying their goodbyes, even though they weren't even at the airport yet. Pan saw Vegeta standing apart from everyone else leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. She walked up to him and fearlessly hugged him. Pan was one of the few people Vegeta tolerated and was the only person, besides Bulma and Bra, who could hug him without worrying about being severely injured.

As she hugged him she looked up at him and said, "Thanks for everything, Vegeta. Thanks for training me and don't worry, I'll be training in America. I won't grow soft."

He smirked and said, "I wouldn't expect any less of you, brat."

Pan let go of him and smiled, saying, "Oh and Vegeta, I want to fight you when I get back. And you better not hold back against me." He looked down at her and she thought she saw something close to a smile, if that was even possible for Vegeta.

As Pan walked back to the group, she scoped the area. She was worried that a certain someone would be around. Pan didn't think Trunks would show up after last night, but she wanted to be sure. _Whew, at least Trunks isn't anywhere nearby. I would kill Bulma if she made me ride in the same car as him. At least I don't have to see him anymore. _

Bra walked over to Pan and hugged her. She whispered in her ear, "Just reminding you that you have a certain story to tell me about a certain someone!" Pan sighed. Bra could be really nosy when it came to secrets.

"Yes Bra, I do intend to stick to my word," Pan said while rolling her eyes.

Once again Bra moved her lips to Pan's ear and whispered, "Pan, could you do me a huge favour?"

Pan laughed and said, "Depends Bra."

"Please Pan, please just do this for me. Please, oh please, let me sit in the backseat with Goten," Bra giggled.

Bra had such a big crush on her uncle it always made Pan laugh. Pan smirked and said, "Yeah sure, Bra. Jeez, you're such a drama queen." Pan began to think about the current situation and then she started to feel worried. "Wait Bra, I'm not driving to the airport. If you're sitting in the back with Goten, who's going to be in the front seat with me?" she said, already knowing the answer.

Just as she said that, Trunks walked out the door of Capsule Corporation holding one of Bra's suitcases.

He looked at Pan indifferently and monotonously said, "Surprise."

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? I'm open to suggestions so please leave a review so I know if you like or didn't like this chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Kiss Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**xxPerfectMistakexx: **Wow, I'm honoured that my story is the first you've been reading in a while! Thanks for your review and I hope the wait for my update wasn't too long :)

**trunkspanlover89: **Thanks again for your review, it's always very motivating! I hope you like this chapter :)

**Guest:** Thank you, I hope you continue reading!

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter!**

* * *

_What the fuck is he doing here? _Pan thought as Trunks walked toward the boot of the car which she happened to be standing right next to.

Trunks saw the annoyed look on Pan's face and said, "Relax, Pan. I'm only driving you guys to the airport. I won't be coming in so just calm down. But hopefully you can bear being in the car with me for half an hour."

Pan didn't want to draw attention to them so she forcibly smiled and said, "It's no problem at all." She then mumbled under her breath, "Thirty minutes and I'm free."

Because of his saiyan hearing, Trunks heard the last thing Pan said. He just looked away sadly and proceeded to put the bags in the car.

After everything was ready and packed, Bulma said, "Okay everyone, I think we're ready to go. Trunks, make sure you drive into the parking lot for departures. We'll meet in the parking lot and then go into the airport together."

"But Mom, I was just going to go to the drop-off area. I thought I was only driving to the airport. I need to get back home and do some paperwork," Trunks said trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt.

Bulma looked at Trunks angrily and said, "Of course not, everyone will be saying goodbye to the girls. Even Goten is coming in, so I expect nothing less of you. Are you telling me that you can't spare one hour for Pan and Bra?"

"Mom, I have to read over some papers-" Trunks began.

Vegeta interrupted and said, "Boy, you better listen to your mother. You're coming in that airport." Vegeta had a knowing look on his face. He always sensed when things were amiss and he was the only person who could feel the tension between Trunks and Pan. Even though Vegeta felt the awkwardness, he didn't really like interfering with what he considered "petty" matters so he just shrugged it off.

Trunks sighed and just nodded. There was no arguing with his father. Even at thirty-two years old he listened to him.

Pan heard the whole conversation and thought, _And I thought things couldn't get worse. _

She watched as Bra winked at her and got into the backseat with Goten. Pan then proceeded to sit in the front seat, where Trunks was already starting the car. As she turned her head to fasten her seatbelt she caught Trunks' eyes. He quickly turned his head so he was facing the front window, but she still saw what she didn't want to see. She saw the frustration and hurt in his eyes.

As the car started, Pan sat at the edge of her seat with her body as tense as could be. Her hands were clenched into fists. She took note of Trunks. His hands were held so tightly over the steering wheel that she could see his knuckles clearly. She knew that with the pressure he was putting on the wheel, there would no doubt be a mark left behind.

If it weren't for Bra's giggling in the backseat with Goten, there would have been complete silence. The two in the back were too oblivious to notice the tension between Trunks and Pan. Pan admired how Bra didn't seem to mind that Goten was thirteen years older than her. She still flirted freely and would jump at the chance to be his girlfriend. _So why should I mind if Trunks is fourteen years older than me?_ _I obviously do feel certain things for him. But I just couldn't be with someone who's that much older than me. __  
_

As Trunks tried to keep calm while driving, he began to think about what happened. He was so hurt that Pan rejected him. He knew that she had feelings for him. She responded to his kiss so passionately! _I know she won't bother listening to me now. Good thing I gave Bra that note._

As they neared the airport, Pan breathed a sigh of relief which did not go unnoticed by Trunks. Trunks parked the car and everyone got out and stretched. Pan looked at the wheel and her assumption was right; the wheel had dents the very shape of Trunks' fingers.

Pan decided to stand next to a pillar as far as possible from everyone while they waited for their parents. It was almost nauseating watching Bra flirt with her uncle, and it seemed that even Goten was flirting back!

Trunks didn't want to leave things as they were with Pan so he began to walk towards her. He knew that she wouldn't listen to him, but he had to try.

She started to massage her temples and said, "Please, Trunks, I don't want to argue with you again."

"Who said anything about arguing? I just want to talk to you."

She put her hands down and looked at him skeptically.

"Pan, I don't want to leave things as they are. I know that our age difference is a problem for you but look at Bra and Goten for Kami's sake! Their age difference is almost the same as ours!" he said, trying to stay calm.

"I know that, Trunks. But I can't. I just can't. You're making this too hard for me," Pan whispered.

"What's hard about it? You can't deny the attraction between us," he whispered back.

It was a good thing that Bra and Goten were in their own world because Trunks pulled Pan behind the pillar out of view. He pushed her back to the pillar and put his hands on either side of her head.

"Okay fine, so there is some attraction. People feel attraction all the time, it doesn't mean anything half the time!" she said.

"This is different, Panny. This is something more and you know it," he said. Before she could respond, he kissed her. But this time was different. Pan didn't kiss back. In fact, she pushed him away.

Trying to keep her voice low, Pan said, "You can't just kiss me whenever you want, Trunks! We're not in a relationship. And believe it or not, I'm actually doing this for both of us. You would be so much happier with someone your age. Please, just try while I'm away. You'll see," she quietly said as a tear fell from her eye.

He wiped her tear with his thumb and was about to say something but was cut off by the commotion of the arrival of their parents.

Pan tried to put herself together before anyone could tell anything was wrong and walked back to where everyone was. Luckily, they were still getting out of the car so they didn't notice that Pan and Trunks were not near when they arrived.

After all of the bags were taken out, Bulma said, "Okay everyone, let's hurry up and get to the terminal before Bra and Pan miss their flight."

Pan went to walk in between her parents and held her hands around them. She wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

When they got to the terminal, it was time for the two girls to board their flight. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and hugging each other.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie. I love you and please be safe," Videl smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks and don't worry, me and Bra will look out for each other," Pan said cheerfully.

Gohan looked at Pan and said, "Do well, Panny. I love you. I know you'll make us proud."

"I love you, Dad. And I will. That's my number one reason for going," Pan said, fibbing just a bit.

After hugging her parents, she walked over to the Briefs and hugged Bulma and Vegeta, saying, "I consider you two as my second parents. Thanks for everything and don't worry, I'll take care of Bra. And remember Vegeta, I'm looking forward to our spar."

Pan didn't want it to look strange that she didn't say goodbye to Trunks so she walked up to him. He was hugging Bra at the time. She heard him whisper, "Don't forget to give it to her Bra, okay? It's really important."

Bra just winked and said, "I won't forget, Trunksie."

Pan ignored his comment at the moment and faced him. She said, "Bye Trunks. I guess I'll see you in four years."

Because she hugged everyone else, she hugged him as well. He just whispered, "Bye Pan. It'll sure be different here without you." She could tell that he was forcing a smile on his face.

As she walked back toward everyone, she said, "So I think me and Bra should head off now. Thanks for everything please don't worry your heads off. We're going to have each other's backs!"

Bra started to walk to toward the boarding area with Pan, before she stopped. She ran back toward everyone, specifically Goten. She didn't care who was looking and jumped on him and kissed him fervently.

Pan mumbled, "Oh brother." She actually wasn't too surprised because Bra was always so spontaneous. That was just one of the many things she loved about her. Pan almost laughed seeing everyone's faces.

Everyone just looked shocked, except for Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks just looked very annoyed and Vegeta was fuming. Before anyone, including Goten, could say anything, Bra ran back to Pan and two quickly boarded the flight.

The girls laughed at the conversation they heard just before they boarded. Trunks yelled, "What the fuck, Goten?" at the same time that Vegeta yelled, "I'm going to kill you, brat!" And poor Goten just cluelessly said, "What did I do?"

As the girls found their seats and settled down, Pan gave Bra a disapproving look. Bra just shrugged and said, "I went on instinct. He just looked so cute standing there. I couldn't go four years without knowing how it felt to kiss him, even if he might come visit us!"

Pan looked down and thought about how Bra's statement related to Trunks and her complicated relationship. Before she could go too deep in thought, she remembered something. "Oh, Bra! I overheard Trunks saying you have to give something to "her" and how it was really important. I'm guessing that "her" is me?"

"Oh, right! I forgot," Bra laughed. "But before I give you that something, you owe me a story, Pan. I am not giving you anything until I know everything."

Pan rolled her eyes. Bra was just as stubborn as her brother. She knew that Bra was probably going crazy in the past twenty-four hours waiting to hear the story. "Okay fine, Bra. We'll do it your way."

Bra squealed with excitement. Pan sighed. It was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was shorter but I don't know. I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading. I feel like I'm inclined to say, "Please review!" That's what authors say, right? I don't know, this is my first story. You guys are going to have to teach me haha. **


	4. Blink of an Eye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**xxPerfectMistakexx: **Thanks for your review!

**trunkspanlover89: **Hey again and thanks for your review! I agree with you, I like when Trunks is possessive. Honestly, I didn't really think Trunks came off as a big baby or needy when I wrote the past few chapters. I just meant for him to be frustrated and sad that Pan didn't choose to stay. Thanks for drawing my attention to that. As the story continues, I do want to make Trunks more protective over Pan. He has had four years to think about the whole situation haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Oh, wow."

"That's all you're going to say, Bra?" Pan said as she looked at Bra's shocked face. She had spent the past half an hour explaining the whole situation with Trunks to Bra, starting from the night before to just before they boarded.

Bra blinked a few times before replying, "I don't really know what to say. I always had the feeling that you liked him, but I never knew he felt so strongly for you. But Panny, don't you have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do, Bra. I've never really felt for anyone as I feel for him," Pan began to say.

"Then why the hell do you not want to be with him?" Bra insistently asked.

"I've already told you a million times, Bra! He's too old for me. My parents would freak out and, I don't know, wouldn't it be weird? He's as old as my Uncle Goten!" Pan said and looked down at her hands.

"Ew Pan, please don't call him uncle! He's going to be my future boyfriend," Bra winked and laughed while Pan gagged. "And who cares about age difference, I don't think it's weird at all. Besides, Trunks is more saiyan than you so he ages slower. He doesn't look that much older than you. And who cares what your parents say? You guys are totally meant for each other!"

"But I'm not like you, Bra. I care. As much as I don't want to, I care. This is good for me. No, this is good for me and your brother. I can finally date people without him being in the way. I can finally move on. I just don't want to be stuck on him," Pan said.

Bra sighed and said, "You sure are a stubborn one, Panny. You're off the hook for now. Here you go." She handed the note to Pan.

"Thanks, Bra. I know you don't see it my way now, but you will soon enough," Pan smiled. She then took the note out of the envelope and unfolded it. She began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Pan,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me; you made yourself perfectly clear last night. Also, I know that Bra is - no doubt - going to read this letter, so I'll try to make this note as less embarrassing as possible. _

_I'm sorry for suddenly making my feelings clear last night; I realize that it was probably intensely overwhelming. But I didn't know how I felt for you until it finally settled in that you were leaving. I tried to push away my feelings for quite a while, but I can't anymore. Pan, I know that you feel for me as strongly as I feel for you, but you keep pushing me away. So I'm tired of begging you to stay. I will abide by your wishes and not visit you in the next four years. You need time to yourself and I get that. I really do. _

_Work hard over the next few years and come back successful. Date other people and see what you really want in life. I just want you to be happy. But just know that I will be waiting for you. I'm not giving up on you just yet, Panny. You probably think I'm joking, but I'm really not. _

_Why go through all this trouble? Because you're worth it. _

_Take care,  
Trunks_

* * *

Pan balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes. She took a few breaths to steady herself. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to see Bra looking at her. "Bra, I know you're dying to read this letter so here."

"Aw Pan, thanks," Bra smiled. After reading the letter, Bra hugged Pan and said, "Wow, he likes you so much, Pan. I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

Pan smiled and hugged Bra back. She didn't know what she would do without that girl. She didn't want to think too much into his letter at the moment so she just waited until sleep overcame her.

* * *

_4 Years Later_

In a blink of an eye, the four years had past. She didn't know how it was all suddenly over. It had been a four years of twists and turns, but nonetheless a great four years. Although it was over, Pan was pretty happy to be going home.

_It was a good choice._ And it really was. Going to America had helped Pan grow so much. She was a young woman now and she had grown greatly in maturity. She had made many mistakes and was happy because of that. _If I had stayed in Japan, I still would have been the protected little girl who would have never learned to be self-sufficient. _

Even though getting her degree was difficult, she did it. She earned her business degree, while Bra earned her degree in the arts. Bra always had a passion for designing clothes. She was born a fashionista. On the hand, Pan wanted to work as an accountant for a large company. When she was younger, she dreamed she would work for Capsule Corporation. The dream was possible, she just wasn't sure she wanted it anymore.

"Are you good to go, Pan?" Bra said, interrupting Pan's thoughts. Pan smiled and nodded. Bra had been a rock in Pan's life. She was always there for her and was the best friend a girl could ask for. Whenever Pan needed to talk, Bra would listen and give advice. They really did have each other's backs. Pan was so glad that she had Bra with her throughout this journey.

After Pan checked that everything was packed, she walked to the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Time had done well for her, as it did for Bra as well. Pan always thought that Bra had celebrity beauty, the kind of beauty that guys fall head over heels for. Pan had natural beauty. She never thought of herself as beautiful, but when you really looked at her, you could see that her beauty had a certain elegance to it. Before she left for America, she was very pretty. Now, however, she had really grown into her body. Her face showed maturity and you could tell that she was no longer a child. She was breathtaking. Some things stayed the same; she had kept her black hair long and she had not grown much taller. Pan had also kept her promise to Vegeta; she had continued to train regularly and was ready for her spar with him.

The young women double-checked everything and then made there way out of their small apartment and to a cab. Both Bra and Pan were excited to get back to their real home. They regretted nothing, but they always wanted to live their lives in Japan. Getting to the airport, checking in their luggage, and boarding the airplane went by so quickly. Only when they actually got on the airplane could they finally relax. That's when Pan started to get nervous.

Pan couldn't help getting worried. Now that she was on the airplane and everything was good to go, she couldn't stop certain thoughts from entering her mind. Certain thoughts about Trunks. After that letter she had read on the airplane to America, she couldn't help but think about him everyday. At first, she would think, _There's no way in hell that man is going to wait for me four years! He's such a liar! _Then, she would smile and think about how sweet he could be. She was constantly at battle with herself. She didn't know what to do. The age gap still bothered her and the thought of telling her parents scared the crap out of her. But when it came down to it, her feelings for him were so much stronger. Her emotions were so torn.

He kept true to his word. She hadn't seen Trunks once in the past four years. He did come to visit Bra, but he made sure never to cross paths with Pan. Pan, however, did see her parents once in a while and frequently her Uncle Goten. She knew it was inevitable, but she still was grossed out when Goten and Bra finally became a couple two years ago. It had taken Goten a while to gain the courage to ask out Bra, even after that earth-shattering kiss at the airport.

Pan would read the letter Trunks gave to her often and it would always leave her thinking. She had her fair share of dates over the years, but it never led to anything serious. Even though she was so far from Trunks, she still couldn't get him off her mind. As much as she wanted those dates to become more, she never felt anything for those guys. She didn't want to lead them on and it wasn't fair to hurt them just because she couldn't get over Trunks. Sure, she thought they were cute, but never did she feel a spark. _I guess putting thousands of miles between us hasn't changed much. _

Pan didn't know what was going to happen once they arrived in Japan. She didn't want to just run into his arms because that would prove him right, and she had more pride than that. If he really wanted her, he was going to have to win her over.

"Pan, we're about to land. Just ten more minutes. Looks like you've been thinking a lot," Bra smirked.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do. I guess you and your brother were right. My feelings for him are too strong," Pan sighed.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Pan. I don't see why you're so torn. This is so easy. You like him, he likes you. Bam, you like each other. It doesn't get much simpler than that."

"Yeah I know, but I'm afraid. What if he hasn't waited for me? What if he's moved on? I guess my whole plan would have backfired then," Pan said sadly.

"I highly doubt that, Pan. You guys are too drawn to each other. He wouldn't do that to you," Bra said seriously.

"Okay, let's just say he has waited for me. I know this sounds weird and you're probably going to judge me, but I don't want to just throw myself at him. I want him to win me over. I want that romance in my life," Pan blushed.

"I'm not going to judge you, Pan. I totally understand. He needs to prove that he wants you," Bra said knowingly.

As the airplane landed, Bra and Pan made their way to the arrival area of the airport where their family would be waiting. They kept looking around the crowded airport for their families.

"Maybe their forgot us," Bra joked.

Pan laughed and said, "Yeah, probably."

There were so many people at this time in the airport. She just wanted to get home and sleep off the jet lag in her comfy bed. She kept scoping the area until finally, her eyes locked with a pair of cerulean ones.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! So how did I do with this chapter? Also, I was thinking about writing an M chapter but I don't know if I have it in me haha. If you guys want me to write an M chapter, I will try. It all depends on how many people want to read it. But otherwise I'll just keep the story rated T. Thanks a lot for reading! :) **


	5. Awkward Hugs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**trunkspanlover89: **Thanks again for your review :) And yeah right? No one wants to read about her four years without Trunks haha. This is a T/P for Kami's sake! And okie dokes, I changed the rating to M so you'll probably see a lemon in the near future. Let's hope I do that chapter justice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Guest: **Thanks!

**dbz432: **Thank you and I do plan on it! Haha

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! **

* * *

The moment she looked into those beautiful eyes, her stomach filled with butterflies. To be honest, she was kind of pissed off at herself. Four years had gone by and she was still back at square one. Four years and her feelings were the same, if not worse!

"Pan, what are you staring at?" Bra said as she turned towards Pan. "Oh! Thats what!"

Pan didn't turn towards Bra but just continued staring at Trunks as she irritably said, "Seriously, what are the chances I see him first? Out of all the people in our family! The universe must hate me."

Bra rolled her eyes and said, "Stop your complaining and lets get over there. You're going to have to face him sooner or later." Bra then got distracted by the sight of Goten and full-on sprinted towards him, leaving all the bags with an already annoyed Pan.

"Great, just great. She leaves all the shit with me, thanks Bra. As if I don't have enough to deal with," Pan grumbled. Then she noticed Trunks walking towards her and mumbled, "Crap, he's walking here."

As he neared Pan he smiled and said, "Hey Pan, it's been quite a while. Need some help? Looks like Bra stranded you."

She just smiled back and replied, "Thanks and yeah, sure has. It's nice to see you again, Trunks."

Truth was that as soon as Trunks saw Pan, he was in awe of her beauty. He thought she was beautiful before she left, but now she was more than a sight for sore eyes! As he was walking towards her, he took in her full appearance. Her t-shirt was form-fitting and he could clearly see that her body had gained more curves. And even though he felt like a pervert for doing so, he sneaked a peek at her chest. Her breasts had grown bigger and he felt himself grow hard at the sight. _Man, she even looks hot in those sweats. As if I didn't think she was pretty enough before. _

After they got through the pleasantries, Pan couldn't help but pull Trunks into a hug, one that lasted a little too long. She could feel him smelling her hair and thought, _Oh shit, I hope my hair doesn't smell bad!_

Then, she was surprised as she felt another part of Trunks pressed against her; a rather hard part. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He at once pulled out of the hug and blushed furiously, looking away from her. _She probably thinks I'm a fucking pervert. Great Trunks, just great. You couldn't control yourself, could you? You literally talk to her for five seconds and you've already freaked her out._

Pan was so bad with awkward situations so she quickly said, "Where are my parents and grandparents?" She was so caught up with seeing Trunks that she forgot about her own family! _Damn, I don't even know what to say about Trunks. Although, it was funny watching his reaction. _

Thankful for her question, Trunks relievedly said, "They're right over there." He pointed in the direction of both their families and added, "We split up to find you guys because this airport is so damn crowded."

They walked in silence toward their families and saw that Bra and Goten had already made their way over there. Neither Pan nor Trunks mentioned what happened the last time they saw each other. They were both just enjoying the fact that, at this moment, there was no point in overcomplicating things. Trunks didn't want to ask Pan anything about them just yet. She just arrived and she was probably exhausted. He would wait until the right time.

Pan was expecting the worst when she first came face to face with Trunks, but it actually wasn't that bad. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she imagined, well up until the hug. That just made things awkward.

As soon as they neared the Sons and Briefs, Videl attacked Pan in a huge hug. "Oh my! My baby is finally back for good! I'm so happy, Pan! You have to tell me everything about America when we get home."

"I missed you, Mom. Now that I'm back you can quite worrying about me," Pan said. She then looked at her father and said, "Dad, I missed you too. Did I make you proud?"

Gohan hugged his only daughter and smiled, saying, "Of course, Panny. You always make me proud."

Pan then hugged and greeted her grandparents and Bulma and Vegeta. Pan smirked and said, "Hey Vegeta, I hope you haven't grown soft and forgotten about my challenge?"

Vegeta smirked back and said, "I would never forget that. We'll just see who's gotten soft."

The parents could tell that Bra and Pan were so worn out that they finally decided to make their way to their respective homes. As the Sons and Briefs walked to the cars, Bra hugged Pan before getting in her car and whispered, "We'll talk tomorrow."

After an hour drive back to Mount Paoz, Pan hugged her parents and straight away ran to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

Pan awoke the next morning to the bright sun. She still felt tired and jet-lagged, but she forced herself to wake up because of her grumbling stomach. With her eyes half open, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Videl greeted her.

Gohan looked up from his newspaper and said, "You don't look very happy today, Pan."

Pan sat at the table and groaned. She then looked at her father and groggily said, "Still jet-lagged. But I'm more hungry than tired."

Gohan went back to reading and Videl plated some scrambled eggs and toast and handed them to Pan, while Pan got her coffee. Videl smiled and said,"Well, your grumpy attitude isn't going to make you feel better," to which Pan rolled her eyes.

Pan began scarfing her food down. Gohan looked up once again from his newspaper and said, "Y'know Pan, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I might as well bring it up now before I forget. You're done school now, so you should probably start searching for a job."

Pan looked up from her plate and said, "Yeah, yeah, Dad. I know, don't worry. I'm going to start applying tomorrow."

Gohan said, "Don't forget, okay? Your big business degree is worth nothing if you don't get some employment. And I happen to know a really big company that is hiring right now. You would be sure to get the job if you applied."

Pan sighed, "Capsule Corp., Dad? I don't know if I want to work there." Pan was trying not to think about anything Trunks-related. She then raised her eyebrow and challenged, "And how would you know that they're hiring?"

Gohan smiled and said, "I thought it was a dream of yours to work there! And well, I happen to be good friends with the president of Capsule Corp. In fact, he came earlier this morning to inquire about you."

"Trunks was here?" Pan tried to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Sure was. He also said that there is this really high-paying position available that he thinks would be perfect for you because of your accounting background."

"I don't know, Dad."

Gohan gently said, "Trunks was nice enough to come by and offer this job before he interviewed anyone else. He didn't need to do that, but he wants to help you, Panny. The least you could do was go to the interview. And besides, you have nothing to be nervous about, Trunks would be interviewing you himself!"

_It's ironic how Dad thinks that that would be the thing I wouldn't have to be nervous about, _Pan thought. She was careful not to react with any emotion to her father's remark.

Videl then spoke up and said, "I agree with your Dad, honey. Trunks is such a sweet guy, he just wants to help you jumpstart your career. And this job could have you set for life."

Pan finally gave in and said, "Alright, I guess I can do that."

Gohan smiled triumphantly and said, "That's great because I told Trunks you would go over to see him about the job after you woke up. And even though this is short notice, you don't have to worry. Trunks will just be interviewing you to make sure you are qualified for the position, even though he knows you are. It's just company policy to have the interview."

Pan inwardly groaned. This day was just getting better and better. She didn't want to disappoint her parents so she said, "Okay thanks for all the info, Dad. I'll go there in an hour. I just wanna shower and dress appropriately for the interview."

She wanted to stomp up the stairs but she controlled herself. As she began her errands, she thought about Trunks' intention. _Why does he want me to work at Capsule Corp.? Is he actually trying to do a good deed? _Then, she began to worry about more personal things. _Did he really wait for me? Even though I don't want to admit it, I hope he did. I guess I'll find out in an hour. _

After taking a shower, Pan already felt a great deal better. Eating and the shower made her feel more awake and put her in a better mood. She started to dress up. It was an interview after all so she wanted to look professional. She wore a black pencil skirt with a collared white blouse. She decided to put her long black hair in a bun. She put all she needed in a black purse, including her resume and made her way downstairs. For some strange reason, she felt the need to put the letter he gave her four years in her bag. She just liked having it there with her.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Capsule Corp. See you later!" she yelled while putting on her black heels.

* * *

Pan drove to Capsule Corporation and made her way through the front doors. She walked to the front desk where she saw a beautiful young woman working. The woman had long brown hair and looked very well put together. When the woman saw Pan she politely said, "Welcome to Capsule Corporation. My name is Natasha; I'm Mr. Briefs' secretary. How may I help you today?"

Pan smiled back and replied, "Hi Natasha, my name is Pan Son. I have an interview with Tr- I mean Mr. Briefs." It felt so odd saying "Mr. Briefs." He was always just "Trunks" to Pan.

Natasha pointed and said, "You can make your way to his office which is just down that hallway. You'll see his name on the outside of the door. Mr. Briefs has been waiting for you."

"Thank Natasha, it was nice meeting you," Pan said and walked in the direction Natasha pointed.

The walk to Trunks' office felt like an eternity. Maybe she was walking slow or maybe it was just a long hallway. She didn't really care to think about it because she was anxious. She didn't know what to expect. She wasn't even thinking about the job, but about their relationship. Would he reject her? She hoped not. If he did wait, what would she do? She couldn't deny her feelings for him, so what was stopping her? Why was she so unsure of herself? She didn't know the answers, but when she got into that office she hoped it would all be clear.

Finally, she got to the closed door which had the name "Trunks Briefs, President" on it. She knocked three times.

She kept her hand on the doorknob until she heard and all-too familiar voice say, "Come in." Then only did she turn the doorknob and open the door.

* * *

**A/N: Y'know, I was thinking about just letting Pan run into Trunks' arms in the airport and ending the story right there and then just for jokes! That would've been kind of dumb after Pan's whole fuss when she left haha. As always, thanks for reading guys and your reviews are always appreciated :) Oh and just a heads up that I probably will not be updating for a few weeks as I am going on vacation. **


	6. Heated Interview

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**seoulandheart: **Wow, thank you so much! That means a lot to me coming from you because you're a great writer yourself. I made this account fairly recently, but before I had an account I would always keep track of your story, _The Arrangement_, which I think is just amazing! Thanks again :)

**Yuumae: **Thank you for your review, it really motivated me! I can hardly wait for your update too! :)

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Pan opened the door to see Trunks sitting behind his desk. The suit he was wearing made him look exceptionally handsome so Pan couldn't help but stare at him. He was reading over some papers and when he heard the door open, he peered at her from beneath his glasses.

"Good afternoon Ms. Son. Have a seat. You're here for the accounting position, am I correct?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, because that's what my dad said you called me here for," Pan said skeptically while she sat down across from him. Why was he acting so professional? He was the one who wanted her to go to the job interview. "Why are you acting so weird, Trunks?"

"Ms. Son, this is a job interview for Capsule Corporation. I expect you to act appropriately. And in the workplace, I am referred to as Mr. Briefs," Trunks said. Not a smile on his face. No emotion at all, expect maybe slight irritation.

Pan was taken aback. She was so confused as to why he was acting so different right now. Maybe he was mad at her, but she didn't want to question him now because she didn't want to make him angry. _Fine, if he wants to act like this then we'll have it his way. _

"My deepest apologies, Mr. Briefs," Pan said, trying so hard not to sound sarcastic.

"Apology accepted. Now let's begin this interview. Do you have a copy of your resume?" Trunks said.

"Yes, I do," Pan said while she handed him the resume.

He looked through it for about five minutes. He then took of his glasses and said, "This is actually quite impressive, even considering that you are fresh out of university."

She didn't know why, but she blushed. "Thank you."

Trunks caught her blushing and almost lost his calm exterior. _She looks gorgeous when she blushes. Jeez, t__his is so damn hard to do when she's so close. _

Pan was looking down so she didn't notice Trunks almost lose his cool.

To distract himself, Trunks began asking Pan questions about the job. "In this position, how would you write off a bad account?" And this continued until he asked every possible question about the job and what she had to offer Capsule Corporation that was superior to others. Pan answered every question almost perfectly and Trunks was in awe of how well she had done in the interview.

"Wow, Ms. Son. Even at this stage, it's clear that you are more than qualified for this job. I am pleased to offer you this job and would be happy to welcome you to Capsule Corporation." Trunks smiled for the first time and stood up reaching out for a handshake.

Pan just stared at his hand incredulously. She had had enough. She didn't understand why he was acting so strange. She was tired of playing his game so she stood up and put her palms on the desk. She screamed, "What the fuck, Trunks?! Why are you acting so fucking strange?"

Trunks retrieved his hand and kept his straight face. "Ms. Son, this interview is not over yet. I expect you to act professionally."

At the airport, things were normal. He was acting like Trunks and now he was treating her so differently. "Stop calling me Ms. Son," she whispered menacingly. She couldn't take it anymore. And before she could control herself, she slapped him on his face.

The slap didn't cause Trunks any physical pain because he was saiyan after all. It was her intent that hurt him. He never thought that he would be slapped by Pan. That was it. He lost his temper and almostly instantly pinned Pan to his office door. He angrily said, "I am not acting strange, Pan. I am acting as I always do when I interview people! Why should you be any different?!"

She didn't know what to say. She finally replied, "What was the point of this? I know you would have given me the job even if I wasn't qualified. You basically told my dad that."

"I told Gohan nothing. I just said I had a possible job opening. Do you want to know the real reason I was acting this way? It was because you wanted it this way," he breathed deeply. He finally let her go, but they still stood quite close to each other.

"What?"

"Four years ago, you told me that you wanted to earn the job you are interviewed for. I made you earn it. Every one of your answers was spot on. Trust me, I would have never offered you the job if you weren't qualified. It's a pretty important job and I only hire the best of the best," he said.

Pan felt kind of stupid for forgetting she said that. It was true that Trunks grilled her with questions that were quite difficult to answer. She managed, however, and she did earn it. She whispered, "Sorry, I didn't know."

He looked at her and said, "It's okay. I am still offering you a place at Capsule Corp. if you want it."

Pan thought about it. In terms of the job, it was probably one of the best in Japan. It was definitely the highest paying. Her parents would be so proud. No, they would be ecstatic. They would see that it was worth her going away. She would be set for life. But, her boss would be Trunks. That was a big problem. What was the point of going away if she was back at square one?

But even before she actually thought about the pros and cons, she had her answer. "I would be honoured to have this job. Thank you."

She couldn't deny what her heart wanted. She felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster 24/7. In retrospect, she certainly did make the right decision. Pan got this job instantly and even if she absolutely hated it, she could quit. Assuming it wasn't the job for her, she would stick it out for a year and then give her two weeks notice. That way, when she applied for another job, having "accountant at Capsule Corporation" on her resume would be a surefire winner.

Trunks smiled and said, "Then, welcome aboard."

She was actually set for life now. She was so happy that she hugged Trunks. It was such a peaceful moment and they didn't let go for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, Pan had a thought. Before even thinking she blurted out, "Did you wait for me?"

They were both surprised at the question. He then said, "What do you think?"

Pan looked at her feet and said quietly, "I honestly don't know."

"What do you want the answer to be?"

Pan looked up at him and said, "What does it matter? I can't seem to help what I'm feeling. You'd think after four years, I'd have learned how."

"Well, I did. I waited for you."

There was complete silence and Trunks suddenly realized how close in proximity they were to each other and couldn't help put lean forward. He expected her to move away but she didn't. So he took it as a signal and pressed his lips to hers.

He didn't want to anger her so he was about to pull away when he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around around her waist and began to kiss her more deeply. The moment was getting increasingly heated as she let his tongue explore her mouth. Kissing Trunks had no parallel. How she missed this feeling!

They broke apart for oxygen and then continued kissing. Trunk was surprised Pan let this go on for as long as it did, but he wasn't going to complain. He unbuttoned her collared shirt as she took of his blazer. She continued to unbutton his shirt until she saw his finely chiseled chest. Things were moving fast as she ran her hands across his abs.

Trunks then finished unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her gorgeous, supple breasts that were covered with a black lace bra. He massaged her breasts, still with the bra covering them and she began to moan in his mouth. It was the hottest thing he ever heard. He was pretty satisfied that he was the one causing those moans.

He then slid his arms underneath the bra and squeezed her full breasts. She was so hot, he could hardly controlled himself. He then moved her bra up and pushed his face in between her breasts. He took one breast in his mouth and began sucking on it quickly. Pan moved her hands into his hair and moaned so loudly. But she didn't really care who heard her at this point. She was so turned on and she pushed his face further down so he would suck harder. He then moved to the other breast and began sucking.

When he shifted position, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly, she felt his erection against her. She realized where this was going and snapped out of her trance. She couldn't believe that she let this get so far! What was she thinking? Oh thats right, she wasn't.

Trunks attention was still focussed on her chest and as hard as it was for her to say, she mumbled, "Trunks, stop."

He didn't seem to hear her because she continued. He must have been pretty far gone too. She tried to control her moans and said louder, "Trunks, we have to stop."

He finally heard her and moved his face away. He watched her put her bra back on and then started fixing his clothes as well. "Wow, I've never felt so out of control. I could barely stop." They continued to fix their clothes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but we can't do this. We have to be careful."

"I'm sorry, Pan. I didn't mean to lose my cool there, I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm just as much to blame in this," she said as she helped fix his hair. "We probably shouldn't do that again."

"What do you mean?" he was taken aback.

"Trunks, you know what I mean. Let's not do this again."

Trunks spoke softly, "Pan, I'm tired of begging you. I'm tired of trying to convince you. You know yourself we're meant to be together."

Pan whispered, "I don't know. I'm so unsure of things still. Y'know, I dated a few guys in university. But they weren't you. And as much as I want to feel like it's okay for us to be together, I can't. I can't seem to justify it and I don't know why." Even though her feelings for him for becoming increasingly stronger, she had to be sure of herself.

He took both of her hands in his and said, "It's because you're scared. You're scared what everyone will think and if it's worth it. But I'm not going to say anything more because it's pretty much impossible to convince you through words. Last night I talked to Bra, and I know that even if you can justify this relationship, you still need something else to convince you."

Pan was so confused, she didn't know what he could be talking about. _Oh my gosh, if Bra told him about how I wanted to be romanced, I will probably kill her. Maybe not literally. _"I have no idea what you're talking about, Trunks."

He scoffed and said, "Even you, Pan Son, have a soft spot. You're not as tough as you make yourself seem. I will win you over."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know if this chapter was good or bad! :) **


	7. Flaunting vs Taunting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

**Guest: **Thanks for your review!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **Thanks and omg your review actually made me laugh! Haha :) Yeah, I totally agree about the whole age situation. I know Pan is being super difficult so far in the story but don't fret, this is a T/P after all! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**trunkspanlover89:** That is pretty ironic! But at least I didn't write a full lemon, just a little bit. So at least there's something to look forward to in the future ;)

**Karrat:** As requested! Hope you like it!

**seoulandheart: **Thanks for your review once again and I hope you like this chapter!

**1212: **Your review made me smile, thanks for the support!

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been pretty long since I updated and I apologize. You guys have probably already heard all the excuses in the book, but I honestly was so busy with school. If I had time to write I would have, but things were pretty hectic. The updates will probably be pretty infrequent so please be patient with me, I'm trying my best! Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

"We'll see, Trunks," Pan said as she looked at her feet.

_He's going to win my over? _Pan thought as she blushed. She couldn't believe that about two minutes ago she was making out with Trunks!

"Yes, we _will_ see, Panny," Trunks smiled knowingly.

Pan looked into his eyes and then said, "Well, I have to get going. My parents are probably wondering why I've been gone for so long." She blushed even more furiously.

Trunks didn't want to embarrass her anymore so he walked in front of her and held the door open for her. "Okay, bye Pan. See you very soon. I'll get all the paperwork ready for you as soon as possible and bring it by your house."

"Alright, thanks again," Pan smiled as she left.

She rushed home and not once did her smile leave her face.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her parents' expectant faces.

"So I'm guessing from the smile on your face you got the job?" Gohan asked.

Although that wasn't the true reason she was smiling, Pan replied, "Yeah! Jeez, y'know Trunks is one heck of an interviewer? The questions he asked me were tough!"

Videl said, "At least you earned it then, hon. I guess he wasn't just handing you the job."

Just then a thought hit Pan. "Oh man! I almost forgot, I'm supposed to spar with Vegeta! I promised him before I left for university. I may as well hang out with Bra for a while too, then."

"Hanging out with Bra? That probably means you won't be home until tomorrow," Videl raised her eyebrow.

"Y'know, I would try to contradict you, but you're probably right," Pan laughed as she walked up the stairs to get ready.

Gohan called out to her, "Pan, by the way, your mother and I are very proud of you. You're a great kid."

"Aw dad, don't make me emotional," Pan joked. _They probably wouldn't be very proud if they knew what I was just doing with my new boss half an hour ago. _

She finally made her way to the her room and got her stuff ready. Pan knew that chances were that she would sleep over at Bra's so she packed some extra clothes she so wouldn't have to wear what Bra deemed as "nightgowns." Then, she made her way over to Capsule Corp.

* * *

As usual, when Pan arrived at Capsule Corp., she flew up to Bra's balcony rather than entered through the front door. It had become a habit for her. As soon as she landed on the balcony, she heard giggling.

Pan entered into the room and her mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me, Bra?"

As soon as she entered the room she saw Bra and Goten on the bed kissing each other passionately. As soon as they heard Pan, they got up quickly.

While they adjusted their clothing Bra said irritably, "Oh my gosh, Pan! Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?!"

"Well I didn't expect to see this! I'm so grossed out now! Besides, I always enter from your balcony, next time lock it! And Uncle Goten, does Vegeta know this is happening?" Pan said, growing amused.

Goten looked frazzled and said, "Jeez Pan, you sure are nosy. And well, let's just leave Vegeta out of this." He smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, and stop calling me Uncle!"

"Are we really going through this again? Of course I'm going to call you Uncle, you are my uncle! But anyway, I actually came over to spar with Vegeta. Well, I wanted to come hang out with Bra for a bit before, but I can see that the both of you are a bit preoccupied," Pan giggled.

Bra crossed her arms and said, "Ha ha, Panny. We'll see who's laughing when it comes to you and my brother." When Bra saw Pan's face suddenly grow serious, she smirked and said, "Yeah, I thought so."

Goten, then, looked at Pan and said, "Wait, what?! You and Trunks?!"

Pan rolled her eyes and replied, "Thanks a lot, Bra. Relax Uncle Goten, nothing is happening between me and Trunks." To change the subject to something less uncomfortable, Pan said, "Anyway, I'm going to go spar for a few hours. I'll see you two lovebirds later."

Bra smiled and said, "Alright, Panny. By the way, stay over tonight so we can talk!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave my stuff here then," Pan said as she left.

* * *

Pan made her way to the gravity room where Vegeta would, without a doubt, be training.

When she entered she said, "Hey Vegeta, up for a challenge?"

Vegeta almost laughed and said, "What took you so long, I thought that you backed out?"

"I would never back out, well that's what my teacher taught me. Although, he's a bit of a chicken himself," Pan laughed. Pan was one fo the few people who could tease Vegeta and get away with it.

"You're a lot of big talk, girl. Let's hope you've improved over four years," Vegeta smirked as he lunged towards her.

After a few hours of sparring, Vegeta said, "So you have improved. You could still be better, though."

That's what Pan liked about Vegeta. He always wanted her to do better, to be better. She smiled and said, "Well now that I'm back, I can get better. We'll just have to have regular training session until I can kick your ass." Pan laughed as she headed for the door.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and said, "We'll just see about that."

"See you later, Vegeta," Pan said, looking back as she exited.

As Pan left the gravity room, she decided to take off her outer layer because she was pretty sweaty, leaving her in her sports bra. Just then, she bumped into something hard.

"Pan? What are you doing here?"

She looked up to see that she bumped into Trunks' chest. "Oh hey, Trunks," she said sheepishly. "Oh, I was just sparring with your dad for a bit."

Trunks then looked at the sports bra Pan was wearing and groaned. Pan raised her eyebrow and said, "What, Trunks?"

"Pan, why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you walking around wearing a sports bra? You're driving me insane," Trunks said as he ran his hand through his lavender hair.

"What's wrong with a sports bra?" Pan questioned.

"You know how much I want you and you just walk around with that on to taunt me?"

"It's not my fault you can't control your male hormones," Pan smirked as she began to walk away. Suddenly she turned around and because she was feeling flirtatious, she grabbed onto Trunks' tie and pulled it down so that his face was level with hers. She then kissed him and after she pulled away she said, "I hope that will satisfy the craving."

She almost burst out laughing at Trunks' reaction. His jaw just dropped as she walked away from him. Just before entering the other corridor she heard him yell out, "You just added fire to the flame, Panny!"

* * *

After Pan had showered and put on her sweats and shirt, she made her way to Bra's room, where she saw Bra and Goten sitting on her bed.

"Oh my gosh, Goten. Why are you still here?" Pan joked.

"Relax, Panny, I was just waiting for you to come by. I was going to go hang out with Trunks for a bit, maybe even stay over with you."

"Awww, all four of us having a sleepover! How cute!" Bra said excitedly. "We could all watch a movie a bit later, but me and Pan have to catch up for a bit." Bra winked at Goten.

"Alright, just come downstairs whenever you're done your girl talk," Goten said awkwardly as he left the room.

"So Panny, catch me up on what's happening with you and Trunks!" Bra said happily.

"Before I forget to ask you, did you tell Trunks that I want him to win me over?!" Pan said.

When Bra widened her eyes, Pan said, "Man, Bra! Why would you go and tell him that?! It's so embarrassing!"

"Aw Pan, calm down. It's not so bad. He came to me and he really wanted to know what to do to make you consider him. He seemed really sad, so I just wanted to point him in the right direction."

"He was sad?" Pan looked at her hands.

"Well, yeah. Any other guy would give up on you, you have to admit, you're being pretty difficult." Bra smiled. "But he's not giving in. He's waited four years for you! How is that not enough for you?"

"I don't know, Bra. I want to feel like it's okay, but I'm scared. I'm scared he's going to get tired of me, and everyone will criticize us. And not to mention that my parents will not approve. I know age is just a number, but I can't help it."

"Well, my brother seems pretty set on you, Pan. I don't see him giving up any time soon," Bra said.

Pan sighed. _I don't want him to give up either. I care too much about him, I'm already too far in. _"Well, for now, let me just catch you up on everything.

After Pan had gone through everything twice, because Bra liked details, the two decided to head downstairs.

* * *

As the two girls made their way down the stairs, they saw Goten and Trunks already on the couch. Goten was on the far left of the couch, so Bra made sure to sit next to him so that Pan had no choice but to sit next to Trunks. Pan narrowed her eyes at Bra, who just giggled in response. She sat next to Trunks, trying to pretend like everything was normal.

Trunks looked at Pan. _Even in sweats she looks good, I don't know how. _

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Goten said.

"We have to watch a rom com!" Bra said.

Goten, Trunks, and Pan all groaned at the same time. Usually Pan wouldn't mind so much, but she was afraid that watching a lovey-dovey movie while sitting right next to Trunks might get uncomfortable.

"Well, too bad. We can watch one of your action movies after," Bra said taking charge. An action movie wasn't going to get Trunks and Pan closer to get together, according to Bra.

She put in some random romantic comedy and turned down the lights. Goten was almost out half an hour into the movie. As the movie progressed, Pan was starting to get tired because of all the sparring she did. Unknowingly, she put her head on Trunks' shoulder. He then put his arm around her.

When Pan was deep asleep, Trunks felt her wrap her arms around him. As the night progressed, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you like or dislike this chapter and this story in general. I am open to suggestions and to creative criticism because after all, you guys are reading the story. Until next time! **


End file.
